halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Character Submissions for post-war story
Halo: Ortus Vita is an upcoming story planned for this summer once we're all done with our studies. Its loosely set in the Tonyverse and doesn't dive into too many areas of my storyline, rather spreading its wings and going off in a different direction. Set during the early years of the post-war era in late 2555, Ortus Vita revolves around SPARTAN-III and former Headhunter, Lieutenant William Cairns (SPARTAN-B101 or "DIGGER"). Cairns is an Australian-Terran who excels at intelligence gathering and hunting, lending well to the stealth tactics used by his former teammate 1stLt Tony Jackson (B312). Now operating with Joint Special Operation Command's covert DEVGRU ("Sayeret Lahav") squadron, Cairns often hunts down rebel leaders, financiers, and sympathizers, as well as the common gangster and thug. Ordered back to Earth by Lord Terrence Hood after a successful mission on New Victoria, Cairns will be given his most important mission yet. Now this is where my fellow writers (that's you!) on Halo Fanon come in play. I plan to make this story have a very Mass Effect, Firefly, or Star Wars (original trilogy) feel with plenty of exploration, action, character development, and emotion. This of course requires a kickass cast of characters to aid our protagonist William Cairns in this important mission. From the muscle-bound hardasses, to highly-skilled tech experts, and holy medical practitioners, anyone and EVERYONE would prove vital on this mission. And don't worry, your characters can be military, civilian, and even criminals. As for you Sangheili, Kig-yar, etc. fanboys/girls out there...you can come along too. So, you interested at all? Good good. Now if you happen to be dead serious about submitting a character, feel free to add your name and information below (a template will be provided for you) and anyone is welcome to add their creation. Of course, I will be the ultimate deciding factor in choosing who will be included in the story or not. As you will be creating a character, you will have plenty of say of what happens to them, how they do stuff, etc. throughout the writing process, so make sure you are dedicated to the assignment! Thank you and have a great day! CT Sig small Character submission How to If your considering on submitting a character for Ortus Vita, feel free to copy the template below and place it in the appropriate field! Portraits of your submitted character are welcome, but have it proportional to your written submission as to not flood over into other characters; 200px is normally the sweetspot. Try to keep the number of SPARTAN's (maybe one more will be considered on being submitted) and extraterrestrials to a minimum. This is still relatively soon after the end of the Great War, so no Mass Effect 2 team where half of the team members are non-Human. USERNAME Username — YOUR NAME Character name — Rank (if applicable), First, Last Species — List species here, bipedal or humanoid recommended. Huragok are cool too. Occupation — Specialties — Appearance — Background — A good paragraph or two about the characters, provide link to pre-existing article if applicable. Other — An example will be provided below if you have any questions about submission. CommanderTony Username — CommanderTony Character name — Lieutenant William "Digger" Cairns (SPARTAN-B101) Species — Human Occupation — Military (Special warfare, intelligence, etc.) Specialties — Human and Signals Intelligence, marksmanship/hunting, and driving. Appearance — Toned figure, brown eyes, black hair, light brown skin tone, and carries himself professionally. Background — A Terran, Lieutenant Cairns was born on April 29th, 2530 in Melbourne, Australia to a Naval Intelligence analyst and a housemother. Orphaned at age 6 due to the death of his father, William’s mother fell into a bout of depression and sent Cairns to live with his aunt and uncle in North America. Struggling with the death of his hero father, Cairns often wandered out into the wilderness and wouldn’t come back home for days, with his family too busy to notice. Because of his recent behavior during SPARTAN training, Cairns was chosen for the highly classified “Headhunters” platoon and unbeknownst to him, was pared with Jackson for long range reconnaissance, sabotage and assassination duties. For four years, the two friends comprised the self-titled “Pegasus Team” operating deep behind Covenant lines. In 2548, the two were eventually split apart and sent to different assignments; Jackson opted for Starfighter training with Cairns choosing to fill an instructor spot with Gamma Company back on Onyx. Other — RichardRHunt Username — RichardRHunt Character name — Doctor Rory Jammer Species — Human Occupation — Civilian (Mathematician, ONI, occasionally corporate interests, etc.) Specialties —'Computer programming and Hacking, basic weapons skills (Pistols and Submachine Guns) some Improvised weapons '''Appearance —'Slightly heavyset, green eyes, brown hair, light skin, often awkward in conversation '''Background — Doctor Jammer was born Rory Knight on December 2, 2527 in Irvine, URNA to a nurse and insurance salesman. Discovering his skills at the age of 10, by hacking the Los Angeles Superintendent Network, while he was eventually caught, the charges were dropped after some of the scientists working on the LA Superintendent noticed that he don't hurt the system, in fact he improved the processing power of the SI by 150% and made it less susceptible to shutdowns. In 2543, he had graduated from Caltech at the age of 15. He was immediately recruited by ONI, given his special skill set. In 2549, he won the Turing Prize, the most prestigious prize in computer science and engineering, making him the second-youngest winner of the prize. He jokes about petitioning the Nobel Foundation into creating a prize for Mathematics, however he knows that it is only something to not take seriously. Because of a certain proof he wrote, the Forerunner Complex on Bouvet Island was unlocked, and he, himself was recruited into the project to analyze the findings of the Bouvet Island excavation. Other — Tuckerscreator Username — Tuckerscreator Character name — Unggoy Minor "Ten" Honcha (U3-M0922) Species — Unggoy Occupation — Military (Scout and Infantry.) Civilian (Land and livestock slave farmer) Specialties — Reconnaissance and assault, driving, heavy lifting and herding, some medical experience, HEART! Appearance — Dark brown skin, reddish eyes, numerous burns and scars, short height, withdrawn and shy demeanor. Background — Honcha was born and lived on Balaho until he was captured at the age of four, when his tribe was sold by the Covenant into slavery. He became an indentured farmer under the estate of the Sangheili Zamam clan, and being the only survivor of the original ten Unggoy he was bought with, had to bear the burden of completing their entire workload. After accidentally injuring the headwife of the clan, he was punished with anti-rebel police work, and after one year of slavery was drafted into the Covenant military. He and his clan fought on Draco III for the Covenant Army, but Honcha was separated from them in battle and forced to go into the general forces. He spent the next two years of his military career fighting for survival in the infantry, missing death nearly dozens of times, whether by gunshot, attacking UNSC, tsunami, suffocation, and even Spartan. He eventually became an unofficial member of a Special Operations Squad, the Unggoy fireteam "The Brown Bellies", and at the Battle of High Charity joined the Covenant Loyalists. Other — Carrier of "S-I Neural Anomaly J20114", also known as " ". Spartan-091 Character name — First Lieutenant Miles Jaeger Species — Human Occupation — Military, Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Specialties — Section Leader, Marksman, Field Medic Appearance — Light brown hair "high-and-tight", brown eyes, tall, athletic build. Background — Miles Jaeger was an ODST sergeant in the 10th Shock's Alpha Company, and was appointed the leader of second platoon during the Battle of Manheim because of the heavy casualties suffered by the unit during that operation. He participated in several crucial missions in the Second Battle for Earth, including the clearing of the Chicago Industrial Zone and the rescue of a UNSCSOCOM detachment in Cambridge, Brittania. Because of his heroism in these actions, he was allowed to keep his brevet commission of Second Lieutenant. Miles was a close friend of SPARTAN-091, and tended to look after the supersoldier during his leaves on Earth. In the aftermath of the Great War, Miles has retained his commission and been promoted, in fact, to a section leader. He is in charge of a roughly platoon-sized group of ODSTs which can be deployed in an as-needs basis to suppress Insurrectionist activity, repel Covenant Remnants, or recover lost technology, depending upon what UNSC High Command requires. Recommendations *For this story only, it would be preferred if he was a Second Lieutenant or any mid-ranking NCO rank. Stel' Vadam Username — Stel' Vadam Character name —Stel 'Vadam Species — Sangheili Occupation —'Special Operations Marksman '''Specialties —'Stealth, Marksmanship, Long-Range 'Appearance —'Prosthetic left arm, scars under eyes and on top of mandibles showing signs of considerable battle, genetically mismatched eyes, muscular stature, but slightly shorter than some Sangheili. Uses membrane to cover the robotic nature of left arm. '''Background — A battle-hardened veteran of the Human-Covenant War, Stel 'Vadam is known for his prowess with a blade and a sniper rifle. An open-minded Sangheili, he is known for his miscolored eyes, a very unique occurrence in Sangheili. Stel is widely known for being Thel 'Vadam's brother, not just in combat, but also in blood. Stel is also known to be experienced in the use of explosive weaponry, so may come in use if an armored vehicle or large amount of soldiers getting in the way. He is also equipped with his signature weapon, an Energy Sword, and Stel has considerable practice in the arts of the sword, so may come of close-combat use as well. Other — Rebellious attitude. Might want to keep an eye on him. Recommendations *Considering the highly volatile climate this mission is taking place in, a Sangheili General wouldn't be the best fit for a purely covert mission through Insurrectionist, Covenant Remnant, etc. territory. Could you reduce him in rank to a maximum rating of a high Major or equivalent? Spartan 112 Username — Spartan 112 Character name — Ushran 'Sojam Species — Sangheili Occupation — Special Warfare Operator, Colonial Republics Specialties — Hand to hand combat, infiltration, tracking Appearance — Dark tan skin, red-orange eyes, average height and build, stern demeanor. Background — The son of a sailor, Ushran 'Sojam was born and raised on Sangheilios, the homeworld of his species. Raised in a common home, Ushran had little connection with his mother. As a child he gained the friendship of two other Sangheili, his cousin and the daughter of a Vadam noble, whom were close allies with the Sojam. He was conscripted into the Covenant military at sixteen, and graduated with honors. During the Human-Covenant War (known to the Covenant as the War of Righteous Cleansing), Ushran would fight in many of the wars greatest battles, such as Paris IV and Reach. During the war he caught the eye the Imperial Special Operations. He continued to serve the Covenant until the Great Schism, where he and other Sangheili revolted against their replacement by the Jiralhanae. After the Schism, Ushran and his unit were transferred to the command of the new Colonial Republics. Other — This Ushran will be separate from the one being used in the Necros Timeline. Recommendations *Considering the highly volatile climate this mission is taking place in, a Sangheili General wouldn't be the best fit for a purely covert mission through Insurrectionist, Covenant Remnant, etc. territory. Could you reduce him in rank to a maximum rating of a high Major or equivalent? *I have modified Ushran to be in the Special Operations, both for the Covenant Army and the Colonial Republics. Would this suffice? Athena32 Username — Athena32 Character name — Gunnery Sergeant Michael Robson Species — Human Occupation — Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Specialties —'orbital insertion, recconnaissance, all-round helljumper awesomeness '''Appearance —'Tall, short brown hair, brown eyes, heavy build '''Background — A veteran ODST with almost two decades combat experience, Robson is a hardened, intelligent, efficient soldier. First seeing combat in 2539 at the Battle of Orchid IV, he saw action in dozens of theatres against the Covenant including the Battle of Miridem, Battle of Adrastos, Siege of Paris IV, Fall of Reach and the Battle of Earth. Although serving admirably through his entire career, his most recognised and distinguished actions occurred during the Battle of Sydney on Earth in late 2552. Robson was unwaveringly loyal to the UNSC and, although later in his career increasingly questioning his past and present actions, never let this interfere with his performance. Often presenting a stern exterior, in reality Robson was a deeply emotional, empathetic and spiritual person, which was affected by years of watching his species slaughtered whilst barely surviving himself. Reluctant to attach himself to any individual, particularly after the deaths of several close friends during the Battle of Sydney, Robson's empathetic side was rarely revealed even to the few he trusted. This contrasted starkly with his sadistic fascination with watching his enemy die; sometimes going out of his way to prolong their deaths. Other —'''Robson is the author's main character in Halo: Heroes All; take a look to properly get a sense of his character, as well as for a cracking good read. Recommendations *Seeing how AR's Chief Warrant Officer has a better old war veteran mentality going on, I think being a more junior NCO would fit the spirituality of your ODST. A better fit would be something like Sergeant or Staff Sergeant. Actene '''Username — Actene Character name — Simon-G294 Species —'''Human '''Occupation — Ex-military, criminal Specialties — Survival, stealth, some electronics knowledge. Appearance — Tangled black hair, grey eyes, deep scar across forehead (usually covered by bandages), heavy scarring on chest. Background — Once infamous for his low performance ratings as a SPARTAN-III, Simon-G294 is now remembered for being the first S-III to desert and turn on the UNSC. Stranded on Mamore during the final year of the Great War, he fell in with a group of urchins and fought alongside them against the UNSC during the Insurrection's stubborn efforts to achieve planetary independence. Conditioned to hate the government he had been raised to serve by witnessing the deaths of his friends during the fighting, he eventually committed himself fully to the Insurrectionist cause and participated in both actions against the UNSC and war crimes against civilians. Eventually exposed as a traitor to the UNSC and betrayed by his Insurrectionist masters, he disappeared and is presumed dead by both sides. He now ekes out a living within the underworld of human society, doing whatever he deems necessary to survive and burying his guilt and uncertainty under a selfish, cynical shell. Other — If his Insurrectionist backstory remains unchanged, he is also in possession of the Insurrectionist smart-AI Diana. Don't know whether this is too advanced for the Tonyverse Innies, so I'm willing to make any changes that the different universe requires. Character name — David Kahn Species —'''Human '''Occupation — Assassin, mercenary Specialties — Target elimination, Marksmanship, Close Combat (armed and unarmed). Appearance — Grey hair, blue eyes, powerful build.> Background — One of the few truly successful freelance killers to open shop since the end of the Great War, David Kahn has made a name for himself in the UEG's criminal underworld for his lethal skills and ability to kill anyone he is hired to bring down. He mainly finds himself employed by the Insurrection and the various criminal organizations that have sprung up since the end of the war, as ONI already possesses its own small army of highly lethal killers and has no need of contract killers like himself. Wanted for the assassination of several political figures while in the employ of the Insurrection, Kahn has nevertheless managed to stay both in business and ahead of the law. Other — As per the above, might not be the best focal character material but he's still the most badass character I have on the site. I wouldn't even mind if he wound up as a minor antagonist so long as he didn't end up going out like a chump. Character name — Cassandra Powell Species —'''Human '''Occupation — Hospital Corpsman, Petty Officer Third Class Specialties — Extensive combat medical knowledge. Appearance — Brown hair, brown eyes.> Background — Raised in a family of devout Quakers, Cassandra earned the ire of her parents when she chose to enlist in the UNSC's military. Facing the saddening realization that there was no place for pacifists in the savage galaxy revealed by the Great War, Cassandra chose to train as a medical specialist and gained several commendations for her skills both during and after training. Although young, she has already seen the fires of war in both the front lines and rear echelons during actions against the Insurrection and Covenant Loyalists during her two years of active duty. She has been described as a "mild genius" in the field of combat medicine, though she has made little effort to capitalize on her accolades for personal gain. She is currently uncertain as to whether or not she should continue serving in the military, balancing her sense of duty with her personal fears that she has set herself on the wrong path in life. Other — Might not make a good focal character, but could be used as a tertiarry character (Star Wars and Mass Effect are full of those). Recommendations *Seeing how both of your other characters know Cassandra, would it be possible for her to be a low-ranking Hospital Corpsman? Petty Officer Third Class or Second Class would be preferred. *Also for Simon, as I stated on the IRC, I think he would complement the personality and good nature of RRH's Rory Jammer. Spartan G-23 Username — Spartan G-23 Character name — Petty Officer First Class, James-G023 Species — Human, augmented Occupation — SPARTAN-III Commando (former), ONI Assassin Specialties — Close-Quarters; Hand-to-Hand Combat Appearance — Short brown hair, blue eyes Background — An orphan like may of the other SPARTAN-IIIs, James grew up without a family and a hatred of the Covenant. After serving in the closing years of the Great War as the leader of his team, as well as against what was left of the Covenant Loyalists, James was pulled away from his few surviving teammates to become an assassin for the Office of Naval Intelligence. Dealing extra-judiciary punishment against the enemies of ONI and the UNSC, James has no qualms about torturing/murdering anyone surrounding his targets, including friends and family. Other —'''I originally made it so that his character was already involved in hunting down rebels, pirates, and whatnot, so many things regarding your project can easily be worked into the character's history. Shivly '''Username — Shivly Character name — Captain, Daniel Funderburg Species —'Human. '''Occupation —'UNSC Orbital Drop Shock Trooper 'Specialties —'High Precision Weaponry, Camouflage, Field Craft, Infiltration, Reconnaissance, Observation, Urban Warfare, Jungle Warfare.Long Ranged Assault. 'Appearance —'Tall, Short brown hair, Blue Eyes, Muscular Build '''Background — Daniel was raised primarily without a father from the age of Five and up. He went through a very tough military school life, and UNSC JROTC program, that affirmed his sense of pride in the Military, promoting his joining into the United Nation Space Command Marine Corps. The day he turned seventeen his father and he went to the recruiting center and singed his Enlistment papers, all without a second thought. He had a easy go at Boot, but his Time at Camp Insertion Physically altered him from the average build, to being more muscular than ever before. After his training in Camp Insertion he opted to go into Scout Snipers School,where he learned all the skills he ever needed to be as deadly accurate, as he was hidden. These were skills that made him very essential in all of the operations and battles he fought in. He went on to fight in the Battle of Jericho, where he saved Michael Robson life, then to the Battle of Paris IV, Reach, and then the First and Second battles of Earth. Being injured by the Covenant in most of the battles he fought in he has earned Four Purple Hearts. Recommendations *Given his personality and lack of "battle scars", I think he would either be a good Lance Corporal or Corporal. *The ODST Sniper concept is a bit too overused, especially so far in Ortus Vita. Would you mind him just being an excellent and well respected Fleet Marine sniper? 117649AR Username -''' 117649AR 'Character name -' Chief Warrant Officer (CW5) Lee, Justin P. 'Species -' Human 'Occupation -' Military (Officer By Warrant: Infantry, Special Warfare) 'Specialties -' Marksmanship, Close Quarters Combat, Hunting 'Appearance -' Toned figure, accentuated by ORION genetic enhancements, brown eyes, black (dark brown) hair shaven in a strict buzz-cut. Light stubble, numerous scars, slight recurring twitch of the jaw. Korean (Mongoloid Asiatic), thousand-yard stare. 'Background -' J.P. Lee, born Justin Park Lee, is a veteran of both the Insurrection and the Human-Covenant War, having served as an infantryman since initial enlistment in early 2485. Frequently ferried to and from insurgent and rebel hot zones across UEG space from UCMB graduation through his tours with the élite Army Ranger Corps, he gradually gathered experience and skills that would eventually qualify him for induction into the then-newly re-activated ORION Programme in 2500. This would set the stage for a permanent military career, and Lee would go on to participate in major battles and operations against Rebel, and later Covenant and Flood, forces throughout the early to mid 2500s. Decades of warfare and continuous mental and physical trauma have inevitably taken their toll however, and both an outwardly jovial demeanor in informal settings and a professional demeanor in combat serve to effectively mask seemingly ceaseless inner conflicts between loyalty to humanity, and disdain for the increasingly hedonistic and indifferent nature of the civilian populace he has been sworn to defend. SPARTAN-118 '''Username — SPARTAN-118 Character name — Lieutenant Simmons, Leonardo (UNSC Navy) Species — Human Occupation — Logistician; investigator within the Office of Investigations Specialties — Logistical matters, planning, briefing, Appearance — Short and thin, but somewhat toned. Closely cut brown hair, blue eyes. Background — Formerly an senior non-commissioned officer within the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, Leonardo "Leo" Simmons received an ONI field commission to the grade of Ensign during the Battle of Sydney. However, as a result of a nasty falling out between him and his superior officer, he was transferred to the Office of Investigations (after receiving MP training at Marine Corps Base Quantico. He also became highly adept at logistics management out of necessity, given a lack of loogisticians within the OI. Other — As a result of his nasty falling out with ONI in general, he harbors an intense dislike of the "spooks" and their cloak and dagger activities. Recommendations *Considering i'm going to have your Lieutenant as both the pilot of the ship and the lead pilot for it's contingent of dropships, i'll allow him to keep his present rank. *However, since that will go on, would you also add in an inclusion of a prior history (good or bad) between him and Lieutenant Cairns (B101)? Thanks! FightWithHonor Username — FWH Character name — Mark Daniels Species — Human Occupation — Handler, ONI Directed Activities Division Specialties — Data analysis, operative management Appearance — Average height, appearance. Brown hair. Known to wear glasses. Background — Not every agent is an operator, a fact Daniels has become frustratingly familiar with during his years with. Working behind the scenes, he has been just another cog in the apparatus of the UNSC intelligence community, briefing operatives, planning missions and crunching intel. Quiet, reserved and utterly focused, he has little idea of what is around the corner. This newest assignment will be his toughest yet. Comments (NOTE:' Please keep comments civil, proper, to the point, and try to have a five-word minimum. Thank you!) Cool. I'll love to help but I have two questions. Do you have to be in Tonyverse to submit a character and is this basically a roleplay? :Nevermind. I'm interested. : :I'm TOTTTAALLLY in for this one. No no no, there's been a terrible misunderstanding! I'm not a vampire! I'm a driver instructor from Johannesburg! 07:00, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, very interesting, Tony. I like the idea of recruiting squad members, very similar to the Mass Effect series. Very cool. I'm considering making an entirely character specifically created for this story and not set my own universe like most of mine. When precisely is the writing going to commence and when do "applications" close? Spartan-091 - leaving no era icon untouched. [[User:Tuckerscreator|'''''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 13:35, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Guess that Forerunner crystal SPARTAN-091 acquired came in handy, huh? Jumping from one universe to another. ;P — subtank (7alk) 22:47, May 4, 2011 (UTC)